The Curse
by Intimidator1323
Summary: We all know the story of the Lone Wanderer, who set out from Vault 101 to find his wayward father. But what if he wasn't alone. In the town of Megaton, he meets a weary old soul, who believes he is cursed. A man who takes him under his wing to teach him all he knows. The pair will learn much from each other, for better...or worse.


The Curse

By Intimidator1323

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout, but I do own the main OC character.

Prologue: Cursed

_War._

_War never changes._

_Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors discovered the killing power of rock and bone, __blood has been spilled in the name of everything: from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage._

_On October 23, 2077, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. Atomic fire swallowed the earth and mankind descended into an abyss of radiation and death._

_When war is waged, all that matters is victory, at any price._

_But it was the human race that paid that price._

_Despite what some thought, it was not the end of the world. The apocalypse merely marked the beginning of yet another bloody chapter of human history._

_Before the bombs fell, thousands of people escaped the atomic holocaust by taking shelter in massive underground bunkers known as Vaults._

_When the radiation cleared enough to venture outside, the Vault Dwellers found only the harsh wasteland and the clean-picked bones of civilization to greet them. Yet they ventured out, establishing new settlements, societies, and tribes throughout the scorched wastes that now cover the Earth's surface._

_But you already know this._

_Here's what you don't know._

_My name is Richard, but I prefer Ric. I don't remember, or care to remember, my last name._

_I was born __**long**__ before the Great War._

_I lived through and witnessed it all._

_Now, I know what you're thinking; no, I'm not a Ghoul or a Mutant._

_I'm just a man._

_A man with a curse._

_I am cursed to witness history and watching civilization's rise and fall all around me._

_I am cursed with everlasting life._

_A strange thing to complain about, I know, but living forever gets annoying and depressing._

_That's something that everyone in the world has in common, no matter how bad life gets, it all ends eventually…except for me, never for me._

_You're no doubt wondering, "How is this possible?"_

_Patience, listeners, patience; all will be revealed in time._

_Anyway, when you live as long as I have, one must find a way to pass the time._

_So, I wander the wastes, doing what I can for people who deserve to live and ending the lives of those who don't._

"_Good" and "Justice" are words you rarely hear nowadays, but I made a vow long ago to help the less fortunate in this world._

_I've met a small number of individuals, both before and after the Great War, that also shared my beliefs and my desire to help others._

_This is the story of one of those people._

_The story of my friend from Vault 101, the Vault that never reopened after the apocalypse._

_After spending __**many**__ years on the West Coast, battling the worst the wasteland had to offer, I decided to return to the East Coast. I'm not sure why I decided to head east, I rarely plan where I'm going. I just follow my instincts._

_My instincts led me to Washington D.C. and the area that surrounds it of all places._

_I hadn't set foot in D.C. since…for a long time now._

_I took a route around D.C. and arrived in the southern most part of what was now known as the Capital Wasteland. It was there that I found a small settlement called Megaton, named for the undetonated atomic bomb in the center of the town._

_It was in this settlement that I first met a young man who had lived in Vault 101 most of his life._

_He was not born there._

_He would not die there._

_In Vault 101, no one ever enters…but someone definitely left._

**So that's the prologue. I decided not to use the opening of Fallout 3 word for word and create my own. I'm going to play through the main story, the DLC's and most of the side quests, and write them as I go. The next chapter will be released shortly.**

**One last thing, I don't imagine my OC with Ron Pearlman's voice, but you can if you want to.**

**So that's it, I hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
